Electrohydrodynamic spraying equipment is typically used to apply an electrically non-(or low) conductive material to a conductive target which is electrically grounded. The target is usually supported in some manner that does not require any customized holding fixture, so long as electrical ground is made. However, some targets are very small, difficult to hold and to ground. In typical electrostatic deposition processes, the target is coated with only a small percentage of the material being deposited, creating an inefficient process with significant waste. When using expensive coating materials, such as drugs, this inefficiency in coating can be very costly. Inefficiencies in coating also apply to other contacting processes, such as spray coating and powder coating, for example.